<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the misteltoe by Bohemiansweede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276131">Under the misteltoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede'>Bohemiansweede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys finished the decorating<br/>Rogers POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the misteltoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Oh please Rog.. I'm tall, but not THAT tall, Brian scoffed and tried to reach the hook</p><p>I stood right next to him, yes he was a tall guy, tall and.. very handsome<br/>We had agreed to finish decorating the Christmas tree and put up the misteltoe<br/>Our girlfriends was shopping together downtown Everything was like it should be.. Just before Christmas</p><p>- When are they coming home? Did they say anything to you?</p><p>- Huh? What... Ohhh, I caught myself daydreaming, they should probably be here in maybe 2 hours, why?<br/>- Well,.. I need one more drink.. And no.. I'm not going up on a ladder, forget it man<br/>- So you consider a ladder, I giggled a bit, I can do it Brian, just swallowing this first</p><p>I held up my glass<br/>- Cheers <br/>I watched him pour yet another whisky, his girl was not so keen on him drinking, not just now, before Christmas.. But generally </p><p>He took it down fast and a drop spilled over in his mouth and trailed down his neck</p><p>I went to the little pantry and took the ladder, it was mostly his girlfriend who used it now and then, she wasn't as tall and..<br/>I shook my head, get a grip, let him out of your head Roger </p><p>- Did you find it Rog?<br/>He snook up without a sound and suddenly he was right behind me<br/>- Shit Bri<br/>- Sorry mate.. Didn't mean to scare you<br/>He placed his hand on my shoulder and it went an electric sensation throughout my body</p><p>- Ehhhmm.. Exuse me<br/>I lift it up and passed him, carrying the ladder<br/>I placed it in the doorway and climbed up<br/>I wasn't as steady as I thought and it wiggled a little<br/>- Hey Rog, be careful<br/>He stood right under me and held around my thighs so I could keep my balance better, but.. frankly it got worse<br/>I hung it up, corrected the little bow and looked down on him<br/>- Does it look ok?<br/>He bit his lower lip<br/>- It looks perfect mate <br/>He met my eyes and I felt them wander down my body, my knees got weak and I grabbed his arm while climbing down<br/>I brushed a little on my arms<br/>- Thanks.. I...<br/>He smiled a little and looked up<br/>I was right under the misteltoe</p><p>Neither of us said a word<br/>We stood like that for a few minutes, or was it seconds</p><p>I don't know who of us that took the first move, or maybe it was mutual<br/>Like an invisible force pulling us together</p><p>- You know what they say Rog<br/>I could just nod quietly <br/>He took my face in his big palms and kissed me softly</p><p>I let out a moan and let my hands go around his neck and up to his hair <br/>We pulled away a bit and looked at each other </p><p>But then our lips crashed together again <br/>He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard<br/>Our tounges struggled and he held firmly around my head <br/>Then his hands continued down along my back, he left my lips and kissed my neck, like he knew how sensitive I was </p><p>His tounge licked behind my ear and he pressed his body onto mine<br/>I felt it, he wanted me<br/>- Shit.. Ohhh God, I'm sorry, he stopped and looked at me <br/>I opened my eyes slowly and locked with his <br/>- Don't be sorry Brian.. Don't.. Just.. Please, I whined <br/>He kissed me again and palmed my hard cock, started to stroke it</p><p>I moaned into his mouth<br/>He struggled a bit with my zipper and my hands shake badly when I tried to help him <br/>When he took my cock in his hand it twitched and leaked, I wanted this so badly, I wanted him</p><p>I started to fiddle with his belt, he breathed fast into my ear <br/>I kissed his beautiful neck and continued down, opened his shirt a bit more and kissed his chest <br/>My tounge circled around his nipple and I heard him catching his breath </p><p>I kneeled on the floor, unbuttoned his pants and let them fall<br/>I looked up trying to read him if it was ok<br/>He looked down and touched my hair <br/>- Beautiful boy<br/>I touched his cock with my fingertips, followed his vein up and down <br/>I took a firm grip around it and felt it hardened even more <br/>I kissed it and let my tounge follow it up and down, slowly circle my tounge around the tip <br/>- Ohhh Fuck Roger <br/>I smiled a little and stroked him slowly while taking it into my mouth <br/>He leaned against the wall and tried to grab something <br/>Then he held around my head and pulled me closer<br/>I bobbed my head and looked up, hollowed my cheeks and took him deeper, I felt the tears prickle in my eyes, but it felt to good to be quitting now </p><p>- Please.. Roger.. Please stop... STOP <br/>I let it go and frowned a bit, wonder if I did anything wrong </p><p>He helped me up at my feet and kissed me hard, he swirled me around so I was facing the kitchen counter <br/>He kneeled behind me and kissed down my lower back, to my ass <br/>I bent forward a bit and felt his hot breath on my skin </p><p>- Good boy, he cooed <br/>He separated my ass cheeks licked around my hole while stroking me <br/>- Omg Brian... Shit.. d. don't stop </p><p>He licked faster and slowly entered his long finger, I pouted a bit more and he added a second one <br/>- FUCK <br/>He started to move his fingers inside and soon he speeded up </p><p>- God you are so tight Rog.. </p><p>Just his words alone made my cock leak all over his hand </p><p>- Let me fuck you.. Please.. I cannot wait <br/>I whined a little when he pulled his fingers out </p><p>He stood up behind me and grabbed my waist <br/>I felt the tip in my entrance slowly pushing in, bit by bit</p><p>I leaned more forward and felt the cold marble surface on my body </p><p>He was fully inside </p><p>- God fucking Christ<br/>The speed was insane, he stroked my cock while pounding in and out of me <br/>I felt I was so close.. So so close </p><p>- Omg BRIAN.. AHHHHH.. </p><p>He pulled out and stood up<br/>Took a grip on my shoulders and made me turn around <br/>He stroked his own cock and continued to stroke mine </p><p>I kissed him again and grabbed the counter so my knuckles turned white </p><p>We came at the same time, his cum landed on my belly and my load tripped down on his thigh</p><p>We kissed again and again <br/>Just looked at each other, the time stood still </p><p>- I love you Roger <br/>- Ohh.. Brian.. I lov.. </p><p>A door closed <br/>- Boys?.. Have you been good? We are back a little earlier</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>